Villanos al estilo Uchiha
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: Porque detrás de cada héroe hay un Uchiha que lo patea cuantas veces quiera: elige el nuevo Curso de maldad para convertirte en un villano, ¡impartido por todo el clan Uchiha! No me responsabilizo por estafas, maltratos o brotes de vanidad de los maestros; simplemente es su lado Uchiha. Hoy: nivel Obito...
1. Nivel Sasuke

Porque detrás de cada tonto héroe hay un Uchiha que puede patearle el trasero cuantas veces quiera: curso para villanos por los Uchiha. Aproveche que hoy estamos de oferta.

Declaimer: Naruto podrá ser todo lo que quieran del tío Kishimoto, pero los Uchiha (así como los Akatsuki) son de los fans desde que Kishimoto decidió matarlos.

1\. Nivel Sasuke

Malvenido al nuevo curso para ser un villano del nivel Uchiha.

Si estás aquí es porque seguramente eres un novato en esto de la villanía y no sabes cómo fastidiarle la existencia al estúpido protagonista-no-guapo de tu serie. No te preocupes, por el módico precio de cien millones de yenes los mismísimos Uchiha te enseñarán a ser el malvado más malvado de Malvadolandia, cómo robarle un dulce a un bebé, a decirle a tu hermanito que es adoptado ¡Y más!

El paquete incluye una serie de muchos volúmenes personalizados por cada miembro del clan Uchiha para que elijas a tu gusto, una serie de fotos comprometedoras de Itachi en la ducha que él desconoce que Deidara le tomó, una pockebola que puedes fingir que es el símbolo del clan Uchiha, un paquete de dangos y unos tatuajes de ojos.

Además, por sólo una cantidad adicional de cincuenta millones de yenes, podrás obtener el exclusivo Decálogo Uchiha, ¡firmado con sangre por todos los miembros del clan!

Sólo tienes que llamar al 00-UchihaBest-123 y hacer el depósito en el banco de tu preferencia.

Advertencia: no nos hacemos cargo por estafas ni maltratos por parte de los instructores.

¿Ya hiciste el depósito?

Ah, ya vi el dinero en nuestra cuenta bancaria. Bien, comencemos.

Antes que nada, debes mentalizarte de que ninguna serie prospera sin sus villanos. Es lógico, porque detrás de cada estúpido héroe, hay un gran villano que puede patearle el trasero cuantas veces quiera.

Pero también grábate en esa cabezota, que esto de la villanía necesita un gran esfuerzo de sangre, sudor y más sudor. Sobre todo sudor.

No es cosa de simplemente actuar genial y fastidiarles la existencia a todos los personajes de tu serie. No. Se trata de actuar genial y fastidiarles la existencia a todos los personajes de la serie con estilo, mucho estilo. Por eso un villano no se hace, nace; pero como ya hiciste el depósito de dinero, veremos si tienes madera para ser un villano decente.

¿Ya? Okey, ahí vamos.

**Clases de maldad nivel Sasuke**

Este, querido aprendiz, es el nivel más básico de nuestra enseñanza. Para poder acceder a los otros, tendrás que pasarlo primero.

1\. ¡Paso número uno! Tendrás que conseguirte un Naruto Uzumaki al cuál molestar. No te preocupes, es muy fácil de encontrar: sólo toma al más latoso de la clase y listo.

Mantén en mente que tendrás que soportar sus gritos y los chismes de que ustedes son una pareja yaoi, pero como te dijimos: esto necesita sacrificios.

También tienes que hacer que por cada dos frases que diga, suelte un emotivo discurso (lagrimitas y todo) sobre algo así como el poder de la amistad y tonterías más. Esto es indispensable para mantenerte de mal humor todo el día.

2\. Otra cosa necesaria para ser malo nivel Sasuke, es un Itachi. ¿Estás de acuerdo en que no hay Sasuke emo vengador sin un Itachi ojeroso? Claro, probablemente este sea el paso más sencillo si tienes hermanos, porque los hermanos son enemigos por naturaleza, casi por instinto. Basta con robarte su shampoo y dejar que la sabia madre naturaleza haga su trabajo.

Pero si no tienes hermanos, um... secuestra a cualquier indigente inusualmente guapo que veas en la calle, límpialo y págale para que finja ser Itachi. O golpea su cabeza para que su memoria se borre y luego lo engañas diciéndole que es Itachi y que mató al clan... bla, bla, bla. Aunque lo más probable es que eso te eleve al nivel de maldad Obito.

Si una vez teniendo a tu Naruto y a tu Itachi, sientes que te falta algo… es porque te falta algo.

3\. Un Sasuke no puede ser Sasuke sin ir por la calle y que las adolescentes locas se pongan a gritar y a orgasmearse cuando lo ven. Para esto o tienes que ser muy guapo o tienes que ser muy guapo. Si eres de los que la madre naturaleza no favoreció en nada dándole un rostro peor que el de la Chimoltrufia con resaca, pues sigue esta sencilla instrucción: pega en tu rostro una foto de Calamardo Tentáculos (el de Bob Esponja) versión guapo. Si después de eso las chicas no te dejan ni caminar porque te están rogando que les hagas un hijo, es que el truco ha funcionado de maravilla. Por cierto, no nos hacemos responsables por los manoseos y de que pierdas tu virginidad en el proceso.

El paso anterior nos lleva a tres consecuencias innecesarias de las que no podrás deshacerte aunque patalees, llores y te quejes: Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka. Como expertos en la materia, los Uchiha aún no hemos desarrollado algún insecticida para poder deshacernos de ellas. Y si lo hacemos, no te lo daremos porque somos muy malos, ¡muajajajajaja!

4\. También, en tu dieta siempre habrá jitomates. No importa que sean jitomates a la mexicana, jitomates asados, jitomates con calabaza, jitomates con salsa de jitomate, jitomate con tofu, jitomates con hierbas, jitomate con jitomate, etc. El jitomate es indispensable para aprobar el nivel Sasuke. Ah, y jamás de los jamases deberás de comer algo dulce. Sasuke real dice que esta norma es porque odia todo lo que tiene que ver con Itachi real, pero los otros sospechamos que es para mantener la línea.

5\. Probablemente estés pensando que ya lo tienes todo para pasar de nivel, ¡pues no! Te falta el no-respeto por nadie. Es muy sencillo, sólo piensa en cosas como que tu sensei es un pervertido que prefiere a sus novelas eróticas sobre sus alumnos ¡y voilá! Le perderás el respeto a todos los adultos.

6\. El volverse grosero y sarcástico es un efecto secundario del paso anterior.

7\. Uno de los últimos pasos de la maldad nivel Sasuke es ser muy inteligente. O fingir ser muy inteligente. Hablando poco y diciendo frases geniales, podrás pasar como un chico listo. Es fácil, con mucha práctica y tiempo, hasta tú mismo podrías creerte que eres inteligente… aunque seas más tonto que el Uzumaki ese.

8\. Por último, recuerda que NUNCA, NUNCA debes de sonreír alegremente. No mientras haya alguien que pueda verte. Recuerda que en el momento de sonreír _alegremente_ tu dignidad se irá al caño y todas estas clases valdrán mierda. Y tampoco te haremos ningún reembolso.

Venga, villano que se respete nunca sonríe "alegremente", ya que nuestras sexys y sensuales sonrisas sólo son escalofriantes y excitantes; sobre todo cuando, no sé, estás a punto de destruir Konoha por veinteava vez en el año o qué sé yo. Así que debes de mantener el rostro estoico y libre de emociones (para más información, véase "El decálogo de los Uchiha" apartado "¿Cómo ser un Uchiha sin quemarse en el intento?" regla número uno).

Un truco para no sonreír alegremente es pensar en un Naruto viviendo a tu lado, eso siempre pone de mal humor a un Sasuke.

.

..

...

**Notas:**

Gracias por darle esta oportunidad al fic. Nació después de escribir Webeando Online.

¿Reviews, onegai?


	2. Nivel Shisui

¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Felicidades por haber pasado el primer nivel?

¡Oh Mi Ser! Es el nivel Sasuke, cualquiera lo pasaría.

Y no me importa que me vengas a decir esas tonterías de que ya tiene el rinnengan y se va a enfrentar con el inútil jinchuriki del Nueve Colas. Para mí, yo el Gran Uchiha Indra, él es un mocoso. Punto.

¿Quién me llamó "Viejo Amarguetas"?

Bah, mejor comencemos con el siguiente nivel antes de que decida pulverizarte.

**Nivel Shisui**

Ya sé lo que vas a decir. "_Shisui no era malo, Shisui dio su vida por Konoha, bla, bla, bla, bla. Bla_." Eso, mi querido aprendiz, ¡es una vil mentira!

Ningún Uchiha ha traicionado nuestro apellido dando su vida por Konoha. Desde yo, el legendario Oh Gran Indra* jodiéndole la existencia a Ashura, pasando por Madara bajándole la novia a Hashirama y llegando a Sasuke echando ácido en el shampoo del Uzumaki, todos hemos cumplido con nuestro deber de pasarnos por el culo todas las reglas de los estúpidos konohienses.

Y Shisui no es la excepción.

Sólo que el maldito tenía una cara de "yo no fui" que incluso nadie le creyó a Itachi cuando dijo que fue Shisui quien tomó las fotos de Kurenai en los baños termales y no él. ¿Resultado? Itachi de siete años hubiera ido a parar a la cárcel por pervertido de no haber sido el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha.

Es más, el maldito hasta se tiró en el río para joder la existencia de Itachi. ¿Que lo hizo para ayudar a la aldea? ¡Noooooooo! Lo que pasa es que en ese entonces Shisui era el niñero de los niñitos Uchiha y éstos mocosos se la pasaban jalándole el cabello. Eso llevaría al suicidio a cualquiera. Y como su pasatiempo favorito también era fastidiar a Itachi, si Shisui moría, Itachi quedaría como niñero del clan.

En resumen: Shisui era un digno miembro del clan. Pero si sigues en negación, entonces respóndeme ¿cómo obtuvo su Mangekyo si no mató a su mejor amigo?

Eh, ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ah, sí, de la cara de angelito.

1\. Por eso la primera regla del nivel Shisui es... (Redoble de tambores): tener la cara de un angelito. En serio, villano que se respete nunca es feo y para eso la cara es esencial; no puedes tratar de destruir Konoha si tu nariz está chueca, no quedarías bien para la foto del recuerdo. ¿Cuándo has visto un villano con acné?

Imagínate que le vas a enseñar a tus nietos la foto de cómo destruiste Konoha por veinteava vez para que sigan tu buen ejemplo, y que esos enanos malnacidos se fijen en el barro que está a punto de hacer erupción en tu nariz de la foto. No es fashion. ¡Eh, borra eso! Quise decir que no es cool.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. No necesitas decírmelo, no tienes un rostro agraciado y no puedo culparte: no eres un Uchiha (a no ser que seas uno de los mocosos que Madara seguramente dejó regados por ahí, una bala perdida). Si tienes este problema, deja de fastidiar y opérate; que no te asusten los altos riesgos que corre tu vida por la cirugía ni que esta cueste mil lingotes de oro; ya te dijimos que ser malo necesita sacrificios.

[En ese momento apareció una fotografía de Shisui y la cámara hizo un acercamiento a su nariz... la cual era chata].

¡Hey! ¿Quién...? ¡La nariz de Shisui no está chueca, ese sólo es un mal ángulo! ¿Quién está manejando la cámara? ¡Itachi!

—_No me mires a mí_—dijo una voz monótona fuera de escena. Itachi.

—_Es la pura verdad_—intervino una voz fría fuera de escena. Sasuke.

¿Ves a lo que me refiero con eso de que los nietos son unos mocosos malnacidos? No te dejan terminar de grabar el curso a tu gusto. No hay derecho, no hay derecho. Uno quiere educar villanos para el futuro y sus nietos le arruinan la toma.

Itachi, Sasuke, ¿no quieren ir a matarse entre sí?

—_No_.

—_Qué flojera_.

Está bien. Itachi, ¿sabías que Sasuke tiró toda tu dotación vitalicia de dangos? Sasuke, ¿sabías que Itachi les dio tu dirección de NinjaBook (Facebook para los simples mortales) a Karin, a esa chica pelos de chicle y a esa rubia de Konoha?

—_A mí no me engañas, viejo._

— _¡ITACHIIIIII_!

— _¿Huh_...? _¡Maldito viejo!_

Bien, ahora que esos dos se han ido a cumplir con la tradición familiar de intentar matarse los unos a los otros, puedo continuar. Ahhhy, ¿has visto? Somos una gran familia feliz.

¡Ejem, ejem! Borra eso último.

Superado el primer paso, ve al punto dos.

2\. Nunca olvides que siempre que hagas algo que la sociedad catalogue como malo, tienes que echarle la culpa a otro. Al menos en este nivel, porque si quieres ser famoso como Madara, entonces tendrás que decir que hiciste hasta lo que no y culparte a ti mismo hasta del calentamiento global.

Shisui, en este caso, se suicidó y se las arregló para que el mundo creyera que Itachi lo mató.

Ese par de dos, estoy tan orgulloso.

Espera...

3\. El inútil de Shisui me acaba de decir que no omita hablar de sus súper caídas marca Shisui Uchiha, pero en serio, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría usarlas para caer de una forma tan patética como él en el acantilado?

4\. Debes de tener unos súper mega increíbles ojos. De preferencia, que tu Mangekyo no siga la regla de que las aspas del sharingan sean múltiplos del tres. Tu Mangekyo debe de tener cuatro aspas; ni tú mismo sabrás la razón ni el objetivo, pero la gente te dirá que esa queda cool, hasta podrías provocar una guerra por ellos (¿no es genial?). Además, acuérdate de que eres un Uchiha y a los Uchiha las reglas nos hacen los mandados, no importa que sean de veinte, treinta o cien centímetros.

Y ahí lo tienes, cómo superar el nivel Shisui en cuatro simples pasos.

Nivel Sasuke: desbloqueado, fácil como robarle el dulce a un Tobi.

Nivel Shisui: desbloqueado, tan fácil como ser guapo por naturaleza.

Nivel Izuna: restringido.

Nivel Itachi: prohibido. Ve preparando una bazuka y despidiéndote de las siestas.

Nivel Obito: mega-prohibido. El usuario tiene que hacerse a la idea de que jamás volverá a ser el mismo.

Nivel Madara: ultra-prohibido. ¿Estás seguro de querer llegar hasta aquí?

.

..

…

**Notas:**

*Indra es el hijo mayor del Rikudo sennin; fundó el clan Uchiha.

¡Gracias por esperarme! Y más gracias por comentar a: **Victoria Huyga **jeje, ya vi todos tus comentarios, **marcelafiamma **¡pasaste el nivel! ¿Grupo…? ¡Akatsuki Rules! El equipo Rocket son unos maestros en la materia no lo necesitan (sarcasmo) XD, **Aliceaya99 **¿se puede llorar por la risa? Le diré a Madara que incluya la risa excesiva como un método de tortura, **kds **¡hola otra vez! **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata **hello agai XD y los que le siguen estarán mejor. Muchos arigatous a todos.

Siento que este no estuvo gracioso, pero con Shisui no tenía mucho de qué burlarme =)

Cuídense y comenten mucho,

Ab Freiheit.


	3. Nivel Izuna

Sí, damos y caballeras, lo sé: este es el episodio más esperado del año. Qué digo del año, ¡del siglo!

Y es que ese Izuna es todo un galán muy cotizado. Idéntico a su ancestro. Es más, cuando se fue al infierno, los demonios hembras estuvieron peleándoselo.

¿Hm?

Lo sé, mortal, lo sé: tú quieres ser como él y no te culpo porque todo mundo quiere ser un Uchiha. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, persona común y corriente, el Team Uchiha (equipo Uchiha) tiene cupo limitado. Tendrás que conformarte como máximo con formar parte de los perdedores, esos que se hacen llamar tontamente del Team Alianza Shinobi. O, si no quieres, a pagar por este curso.

Como sea, hoy tengo asuntos más importantes que atender.

El perdedor número uno (llámese, Tío Kishimoto) dio por terminada su estúpida serie. ¡Bravo! Al fin el hombre tuvo algo de coherencia y dio punto y final a esa cosa llamada "Naruto", porque díganme, ¿quién en su sano juicio mataría a todos los Uchiha, volvería _bueno_ al último (y más estúpido) miembro del clan, dejaría que uno de los miembros sea una chiquilla cuatro ojos y peor: que su madre fuera esa niña como-se-llame de cabello rosa?

O sea, el color rosa no es el color del clan Uchiha, no combina con el símbolo del clan.

Y ni hablar de la muerte más patética que el aclamado clan Uchiha ha tenido en toda su historia: la muerte de Madara, ¡ya ni si quiera Izuna o Shisui (que se tropezó en el acantilado)!

Y ya que estamos en esas, mi problema más importante con ese jodido manga es que yo-apenas-aparecí. Qué Madara gran patriarca del clan, ¡no! Soy yo: el todo-poderoso e increíblemente poderoso Indra. Bueno, para eso hay una explicación: soy demasiado increíble como para aparecer en un manga mundano.

Pero estoy comenzando a sospechar que Kishimoto nos odia, ¿por qué no lo haría? Si somos mejores que él. Tengo la teoría de que, como no pudo soportar haber creado tanta genialidad como nosotros los Uchiha, su primitiva mente se atrofió y terminó dibujando muchas tonterías. Sí, eso tiene mucho sentido.

Por eso, mi nada-apreciado-público, he de dejarte tu primera tarea como aprendiz del clan Uchiha: reivindicar nuestro magnánimo y glorioso nombre, hacer que todos tiemblen de miedo al pensarlo, que los chiquillos lloren al escucharnos, que los guerreros se caguen encima al vernos y que las chiquillas se lancen a nuestros brazos con pasión… ¡Hey! Yo no quise decir eso último, quise decir: que todo mundo se muera de miedo al vernos.

¿Estás listo, mi nada-querido-pupilo?

Por cierto, descuida: Madara se está encargando de hacer que el estúpido de Sasuke muera y que venga derechito al infierno con el resto de la familia. Qué gran momento será ese, el ver su maldita carita por aquí, el reencontrarnos…y restregarlo una y mil veces contra el piso para hacerle entender que él no-es-un-chico-bueno.

—Qué raro, los niveles de mi Egolómetro me dicen que aquí está la mayor cantidad de egolatría… y sólo estás tú, anciano—decía Uchia Izuna, entrando en escena mientras sostenía un objeto que parecía un insecto gigante y mecanizado.

¿Qué haces aquí, niño?

—La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí con una cámara de la marca Patito? ¿Acaso estás grabando tus "poses sexys" otra vez? Ya te dije que esas muecas en lugar de atraer chicas, las van a asustar, anciano.

¡Cállate, maldito mocoso!

Estoy grabando los volúmenes del gran Curso para Villanos del clan Uchiha, porque al parecer soy el único que se preocupa por hacer que el germen de la maldad se esparza por el mundo y también por pagar las cuentas de la casa, ¿acaso crees que la suscripción a su revista PlayBoy* se paga por sí sola?

—Uno: no me interesa tu Curso. Dos: el que está suscrito a esa revista es Itachi, no yo. Tres: la demencia senil ya te está causando estragos, anciano. Vaya que el ocio ya te está dejando loquito.

AGH.

¿Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?

— ¿Um? ¿Esto? Son mis dedos; sirven para comer, invocar bijuus y cocinar pasteles cuando todos se van a intentar cazar al kyuubi. Me pregunto ¿por qué todos ustedes están obsesionados con atrapar a ese saco de pulgas? Juraría que Madara ya compró una cadena para perros tamaño dinosaurio y un collar que tiene tachado el nombre de "Scooby Doo" y que tiene sobre-escrito "Son Gokú".

Me refiero al objeto que se parece a tu madre.

— ¿Cómo que se parece a mi madre?—preguntó Izuna desconcertado—. Si lo diseñé para que se pareciera a una cucaracha…—se dio cuenta del insulto hacia su madre y rodó los ojos, acostumbrado a eso—. Se llama Egolómetro, mide los niveles de egolatría en un lugar.

¿Para qué cojones lo hiciste?

Izuna se encogió de hombros.

—El infierno es muy aburrido y cuando ni tú, ni los otros estaban por aquí, no tengo a quién molestar, así que…

Como sea, este nivel del Curso es tuyo: aprovéchalo y danos tus principales tips.

El chico parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Tips, eh? Bueno, para empezar: nunca dejen que Madara se acerque a la cocina. Tampoco disfracen frijoles* refritos como su amado platillo inarizushi; puede que sea divertido verlo comer como cerdo y que después la cascarita de un frijol se haya atorado en uno de sus dientes, pero ten en cuenta que el cuarto de baño ya no volverá a ser el mismo después de que él entre a desecharlos.

Blegh, lo recuerdo…

¡Oye! Yo me refería a tus tips para ser un archi-requete-súper villano al estilo Uchiha, no tus tonterías.

—Okey…—Izuna entornó la mirada, pensativo—. Primer tip: nunca dejes que alguien te supere. Yo me convertí en uno de los más poderosos shinobis del clan Uchiha porque no dejé que Madara me dejara atrás en el camino hacia el poder.

¿Y qué me dices de Senju Tobirama?

Contrario a lo que todos pensarían, Izuna sonrió con amabilidad.

— ¿De verdad crees que ese Senju me mató porque era más fuerte que yo? Si mi muerte no le hubiera pesado a Madara…—un destello maligno iluminó sus ojos—, el idiota jamás se habría atrevido a atacar a Konoha. Míralo desde mi punto de vista: si mi muerte no hubiera formado parte de la vida de Madara, ésta habría sido aburrida y no habría aldea a la cual atacar porque Konoha ni si quiera habrían fundado. No me dedicaron ni dos míseros capítulos, pero a que la armé en grande, ¿no?

»Supongo que ese sería el segundo tip: si tú no te puedes vengar con tus propias manos, haz que alguien más se las manche por ti.

Silencio. Izuna se sentó en la esquina y se puso a revisar su aparato.

Más silencio.

Eres cruel y un bastardo…

Izuna alzó una ceja, inexpresivo.

… ¡Ven con tu abuelito Indra! ¿Quién es el villano del abuelito, quién, quién?

—Deja de hablarme como si fuera un bebé—murmuró Izuna, sonrojado.

Tanto que me esmeré en criarlos para que fueran unos malditos, y mi pequeño bastardito Izuna salió tal y como quería, ¡y mejor porque nadie se la esperaba! Con esa cara de angelito, nadie podría decir que eres un maldito engendro del demonio…

—Crei que ese es el tercer tip—Izuna se encogió de hombros y se alejó lo más posible de los posibles abrazos de su nada-querido abuelo Indra. —: tener una expresión de inocencia total que hasta Madara caiga a tus pies con ella. A mí nadie me prestó atención ni me dieron la importancia necesaria en la creación del plan Tsuki no Me, pero cómo disfruté a lo grande cuando invadían a Konoha una y otra y otra y otra vez, y destrozaban las malditas casas que fueron construidas sobre mi sangre y la de muchos Uchihas que murieron a manos de los Senju—su voz se tornó grave, deleitándose con lo que decía—y también por culpa de ese consejo de ancianos que tenía la aldea.

»Asimismo disfruté viendo cómo Tobirama se volvía cada vez más y más paranoico respecto a nuestro clan y…

_¡Bip!_

Izuna parpadeó y se enderezó.

¿Qué fue eso?

—Son las galletitas de chocolate que puse para la cena, a Itachi le encantan—sonrió—. Voy a sacarlas del horno—. El Uchiha salió, canturreando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

… Lo que le sobra en maldad le falta en masculinidad al pobre. Recuerdo que cuando los conocí y supe sus historias, no pude evitar pensar: "Detrás de cada gran hombre, hay una gran mujer", lo que equivalía a "Detrás de cada gran Madara, hay una gran Izuna". Hasta que supe que era un _él_. Qué bueno que ese día no hablé en voz alta.

.

..

…

*Revista para caballeros.

*Alimento que provoca gases.

**¡****_Hola_****!**

Je, disculpen la tardanza. Que nadie se sienta insultado por lo que Indra dijo, esta sería la forma de hablar de los Uchiha (conste que trato de reducir al mínimo las groserías), aunque a mí tampoco me agradó del todo el final del manga.

Aviso que ya tengo medio capítulo de "Merodeando Online", sólo me faltan unos ajustes.

Gracias a **Uchiha Hyuga Hinata**, **Caro **(chanfle, el clan parece un club exclusivo y ni a mí me acepta), **Bian Nara**, **Sicopata14**, **Alba Salvatore**, **Blacklady Hyuuga**, **Irysa**, **marcelafiamma**, **Holy van God** y **Strugberry (**pasarás, lo sé) ¡porque sus reviews me animan!

Edito: aún no termino de contestar todos los reviews, debo hacer prácticas profesionales hasta la noche.

**_Matta ne._**


	4. Nivel Itachi

Mi no despreciado público, conocedores de mis perfectos monólogos, sabía que me esperarían a pesar del tiempo, la distancia y la pereza de la mujer que está publicando este curso a mi nombre.

Si aún quedan dudas, es el gran Indra Ootsuki quien les está hablando. Sí, Indra Ootsuki, fundador del clan Uchiha, hijo del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, poseedor del sharingan con el mejor diseño y, claro, el primer hombre que le robó la novia a su estúpido hermano menor. Ah, también fui yo quien patentó el «estúpido hermano menor», así que cada vez que digan eso, tendrán que pagarme cinco mil yenes, ¿por qué creen que Itachi-chan tiene una cuenta abierta conmigo? Es su insulto favorito.

Sobre lo otro, podría hacer una guía sobre Cómo fastidiar a tu estúpido hermano menor (por los Uchiha), pero eso implica esfuerzo innecesario en algo que todo hermano mayor sabe por instinto. Aunque los Uchiha tenemos nuestros secretos incluso para molestar a los enclenques de nuestros hermanos menores, publicarlos sería ahondar demasiado en los secretos del clan Uchiha. Sería como que yo dijera qué hay en el baúl de lo secretos del clan.

En todo este tiempo hubo quienes dijeron «estos tipos ya se quedaron con nuestro dinero y seguramente no van a continuar con el curso, ¡me estafaron!», « ¿Es cierto que la máscara de Tobi sabe a dulce de naranja?», « ¿Tobi me dejará chupar su máscara?» o peor aún: «publicaré este curso en otro sitio que no sea Fanfiction y recibiré la gloria que la verdadera autora se merece». ¡Pues no señores y señoras! Nadie puede chupar la máscara de Tobi (no crean que no lo hemos intentado, Izuna lo hizo y… la cosa no terminó bien que digamos. ¡Eh, no somos yaoi!), y mucho menos publicar este curso si no eres Abisag Freiheit, la mujer que estoy manipulando para que lo haga. Cualquier otro… cualquier otro sufrirá un castigo peor que comer los guisados de Madara, peor que Donald Trump a merced de los latinos, peor que ver a Shisui cuando no se peina, y peor que soportar a Hashirama Senju ebrio intentando hacer que bailes la macarena. El castigo será… el castigo será… el castigo será…

—Habla ya o meteré tu _castigo_ en donde no te da el sol, viejo.

*Sonido de disco rayado*.

La familia es algo hermoso como el sol en su cenit, y como el sol, solo hay una manera de soportarla: lejos, lejos, lejísimos de ti. Entre más lejos mejor. Sobre todo si son Uchihas. Es más, si es Itachi Uchiha, mándalo a otra galaxia si es posible o arruinará el discurso del gran fundador del clan.

¿En serio, Itachi, en todo el manga no dijiste más que «estúpido hermano menor» y ahora te da la gana por hablar cuando yo estoy instruyendo a mis nuevos pupilos?

Itachi, que estaba sentado en la esquina de ese cuarto blanco, mordió una manzana.

—El castigo por plagiar este curso será la denuncia, la guerra con la Freiheit e internet lento cortesía del karma. ¿Solo me trajiste para actuar como tu secretaria o qué, viejo? Me voy.

En primer lugar: no me llames _viejo_, mocoso del demonio. En segundo lugar: te traje aquí porque quiero que mis no tan queridos aprendices expandan la semilla de este curso, ¡que vuele, vuele como murciélago en la noche buscando su presa! ¡Que vuele, vuele!

—Dime que no te fumaste esas cosas que Hidan enciende en sus rituales de su Chanchín-sama.

… Que recomienden este curso en todos los sitios online que puedan o sufrirán la ira del gran Indra Ootsuki, fundador del clan Uchiha…

—Uf, ya empezó…—Itachi suspiró. Se levantó, sacudió el polvo de su pantalón y estaba por irse cuando…

… En redes sociales, foros… ¡¿A dónde crees que vas, Cuervo?!

—Eres aburrido, VIEJO.

¡Te traje para que le des consejos de villanía a todos nuestros aprendices, no te puedes ir!

Itachi alzó una ceja.

— Pudiendo estar intentando ver lo que tienes escondido en ese baúl «de los secretos del Clan»… ¿Me ves con ganas de querer compartir mis secretos con cualquiera?

¿Ni si quiera a cambio de un par de fotos del adorable baby Sasuke en la ducha?

Itachi sonrió... o lo que según él era una sonrisa y para el resto del mundo era una mueca siniestra.

—Yo fui quien tomó esas fotos.

¿Y si te doy un helado de fresa? Mira que no se lo ofrezco a cualquiera.

— ¿Me ves cara de tragón como Shisui?

¿Acaso no son primos?

— ¿Y qué? Se supone que tú eres mi ancestro pero no por eso seré un viejo amargado.

Lo de amargado ya lo tienes.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de convencerme? Me largo.

*Suspiro*. Está bien: ¿Qué quieres?

—Pensé que eras un Uchiha, y eso que dicen que todos los Uchiha son unos genios…—Itachi se encogió de hombros.

…

…

…

No, ni hablar. No te enseñaré qué hay dentro de mi baúl de «secretos del clan». Es como la caja de pandora: los seres mundanos no deben abrirla.

Itachi se mordió el labio, pensativo.

—1. Domestica un cuervo —dijo mansamente—. Mi primer consejo es domesticar un cuervo.

Sí, claro, que no te asusten esas cosas de que «cria cuervos y te sacarán los ojos», para ser un Itachi tendrás que encontrar un cuervo, criarlo y amarlo para que te sea fiel. Si no… pues un genjutsu va de perlas. Con eso, no importa si le pides que se meta en la boca del jinchuriki: lo hará, no importa si le pides que esconda el ojo de tu primo de cuando estuvieron jugando a Tengo tu nariz (literalmente): lo hará; no importa que le pidas que tenga que soportar el Amaterasu de tu hermanito menor: lo hará. Y por cierto, es indispensable que se llame Víctor Hugo Tercero…

La cara de Itachi se amargó (más de lo que ya estaba, que ya era decir mucho).

—No tienes que estar metiendo a Víctor Hugo Tercero cada vez que hablas de mí…

… Tienes que mimar al estúpido cuervo, bañarlo y contarle todos tus secretos íntimos en las noches que piensas que toda tu familia está dormida cuando en realidad están escuchando todo porque le pusieron un micrófono al cuervo mientras tú te bañabas y están escuchándolo todo en la recámara de Madara y burlándose de ti…

—…

…

—Malditos —a Itachi le brillaron los ojos de puro odio.

¿Qué esperabas? Somos Uchihas.

¿Cuál es el segundo consejo?

—2. Matar a todo tu clan lenta y dolorosamente, deslizar la katana a través de su cuerpo con parsimonia para poder disfrutar de su rostro y observar cómo la vida se va de sus ojos…

…

—…

… Eres grande Itachi, grande. ¿Algún tip para este consejo?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Tu familia tiene que ser fastidiosa (eso aumentará tus ganas por exterminarlos de una sola vez), y tiene que ser durante la noche (eso le añade cierto dramatismo al asunto). Puedes dejar vivo a tu hermano menor, pero ya no lo recomiendo porque terminará acosándote hasta en la ducha con esas tonterías de «venganza» y no sé qué más.

Indispensable, indispensable.

¿Qué más?

—3. Para esa ocasión especial, tendrás que ensayar una oscura pose sexy y misteriosa. Yo me inspiré en Batman y Spiderman, ya sabes: colgarte del primer edificio alto y observarlo todo a la luz de la luna.

Aunque hay que ensayarla mucho porque después de cinco minutos esperando por Sasuke mini, recuerdo que te caíste de sentón sobre el camino. Todos piensan que tus lágrimas fueron porque lloraste por el clan, pero en realidad ese golpe… ese golpe debió doler un infierno, ¿verdad?

—…—Itachi hizo un imperceptibilísimo mohín.

4\. El otro consejo es tener ojeras. Pero no cualquier ojeras, sino _las_ ojeras estilo Itachi. ¿Correcto?

—…

Como sea. Esas son fáciles de conseguir: solo quédate mirando el canal porno todas las noches y voilá: tendrás tus ojeras estilo Itachi Uchiha (y Madara también, ¿para qué omitirlo?). ¿Verdad, Ita-chan?

—… Muérete.

Duh, estoy muerto, idiota. Lo estamos: tú, yo y el resto de los inútiles que andan por aquí. Hey, hey, hey, ¿a dónde vas?

—A tu cuarto, a ver qué tienes en tu baúl «de secretos del clan».

¡Alto ahí, yo llegaré primero!

*Indra salió de ahí*. Itachi se quedó: su plan había funcionado.

—Eso fue muy fácil. ¿Qué tan mal tiene la cabeza para no acordarse de que el cofre estaba a sus pies como siempre porque lo protege de nosotros?

Se acercó al baúl y lo abrió.

—Mierda, Izuna tiene razón: el viejo esconde un osito de peluche de koala y no sus revistas de MujerModerna —murmuró—. Ahora le debo cinco mil yenes a Izuna* —pensó un momento—. Bueno, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, yo no vi nada y por lo tanto no le debo nada a Izuna —cerró el baúl.

Miró la cámara.

—Ni crean que les voy a contar todos mis secretos, necesitan más odio. El que es genial, es genial y si no… que se amuele —soltó. Luego se fue.

Fiu, volví.

¿De verdad creen que fui tan estúpido para dejar mi preciado baúl al alcance de Ita-chan?

*Risa maligna*

Ni él ni nadie podrá jamás abrir este baúl que contiene los más oscuros y profundos secretos del clan más increíble de todos los tiempo, muajajajajaja.

Mal, eso fue todo por hoy.

.

..

…

*El animal de invocación de Itachi es un cuervo.

* Itachi e Izuna apostaron. En realidad, Indra engañó a Itachi con un baúl falso para que creyera que en el baúl había un koala (como apostó Izuna) y no la revista que creía Itachi.

Lamento la tardanza n.n

Muchas gracias por esperarme, por seguir esta historia, por comentar- ya saben que contesto por inbox- (Zephyr-Tolstoti, LadyByakughan Uchiha, SKAM Asakura Lawliet, Issy, Sicopata, Holy van God, Lynette Vongola Di Hibari, Tobey Cooper, Pain-99, Miss Haruno99, Xumboo, Uchiha Hyuuga Hinata y Strugberry), y por añadirla a sus favoritos. También por recomendarla (¡y les agradecería que lo siguieran haciendo!), arigatou.

Es cierto, esta historia se estuvo publicando en wattpad sin mi permiso, la cosa se arregló, pero me molestó como a toda persona le molestaría que alguien se aproveche de su trabajo, así que espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Pregunta al aire: ¿qué habrá en el baúl de secretos del clan? ¿Ustedes le darán Me gusta a la página de este fic en Facebook? ¿Por qué la autora cambió el nombre del fic?

Ando a las prisas por mis clases, ¡pero comenten o me vuelvo a tardar más! *Risa maligna que intenta ser del estilo Uchiha*

Los quiere un millón de vueltas de aquí al cielo,

La Freiheit.


	5. Especial Queridos fanfictioners

Nadie se ofenda, esto solo tiene el fin de sacar sonrisas.

.

Había una vez, unos pequeños Uchihas que corrían felices por la vida, molestando Senjus y Uzumakis porque sí. Entonces un día, oh qué trágico día, los pobrecitos e incomprendidos Uchiha descubrieron algo llamado Fanfiction. Leyeron y leyeron cada cosa que tenía sus nombres.

Unos estaban felices, otros se quedaron con su cara de póker marca Uchiha, y otros… eh… otros lloraron por sus mamis. Claro que lloraron de una forma muy macha, con su "hombría" intacta.

Fue entonces cuando decidieron escribir las cartas.

.

_Escritores de Fanfiction Yaoi:_

_¿Quién diablos les dio el permiso de usar MI persona en sus historias? Y peor aún: aparecer siempre junto al tarado de Naruto. _

_¡¿Y qué basura tienen en la cabeza?! ¡No existe el Uchihacest, mierda!_

_Esperen mi venganza, juro por el más sagrado de los tomates que encontraré a cada uno de ustedes y los haré pagar por juntarme con el estúpido dobe. _

_Uchiha Sasuke._

.

_Lindísimas y sensuales autoras de Fanfictions… ¿O habrá también chicos? Eso sería grandioso. ¿Cómo les va en la vida? Espero que bien, porque yo estoy bien._

_Es Shisui quien les escribe, ¿qué tal? _

_¡Wow! Escriben historias muy increíbles, ¡y lo mejor es que yo siempre salgo junto a mi mejor amigo! No sé por qué cuando leímos los Fanfictions a Indra-sama le dio un derrame nasal y a Sasuke le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza y se puso rojísimo, será porque su cabecita no soportó tantas historias muy buenas. Sí, seguro fue eso._

_Muchas gracias, nenas. Y nenes (uno nunca sabe si hay algún chavo por ahí)._

_ Ya saben, siempre ayuda al autoestima aparecer en los fics como uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia. No me molesta que me emparejen con Itachi, tal vez pudo haber sucedido si hubiera seguido vivo. Bueno, si fuera gay; pero no soy gay. Creo._

_Yo también me inspiré y tengo un montón de sugerencias, porque los quiero mucho. ¿Dónde está la lista que hice? Ah, aquí:_

_Entrenar al alba._ _Afilar mis kunais._ _Esconder la katana de Sasuke-chan (¡Ita-chibi!)._ _Rascarme el ombligo._ _Grabar a Indra-sama en la ducha cantando "El aventurero" (Pedro Infante)._ _Hacer planes malignos con Itachi para ver qué tiene Indra-sama en su Baúl de los secretos Uchiha._ _Sacar a pasear a Cancerbero._

_Ah, perdón, esa es la lista de lo que hice hoy. Aquí mis sugerencias para sus fanfictions:_

_a) __Ponerme una capa de súper héroe. ¿A que no me vería guapísimo con ella? Pero no me pinten con los calzones por fuera, tengo una reputación que cuidar._

_b) __Emparejarme con Mei Terumi. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no pude haberla conocido en algún momento del tiempo?_

_c) __Hacer un musical con el clan Uchiha. ¿Se lo imaginan? ~Chiquitita sabes muy bieeeeen que las penas vienen y van y desapareceeeeen…~ _

_d) __Que mis novias sean chefs._

_e) __Darle a Ita-chibi (Sasuke) un osito con forma de jitomate, a ver si con eso se le quita la cara de amargado. Ya que vamos por ahí, denle uno a Itachi con forma de dango o huevo._

_f) __No importa si no pueden cumplir lo anterior, me conformo con que hablen de mi amor por el helado de fresa._

_¡Muero de ganas por ver mis grandiosas ideas en sus fanfics!_

_Es más, escriben tan bonito que les enviaré las galletas que Izuna cocinó. Le preguntaré, seguro dirá que sí, si yo vi un montón de historias bien chulas de él y de su hermano, aunque no alcancé a leerlas porque Izuna se las llevó murmurando algo como "maldición, maldición, estúpido Madara…". ¿Les gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate? A mí sí, pero más si las acompaño con helado de fresa; Izuna los prepara siempre que me porto bien, ¡o sea que siempre hay galletas con helado de fresa en la mesa!_

_Nos vemos,_

_El siempre sensual Uchiha Shisui._

.

_Queridas escritoras de Fanfictions_…

_Momento, ¿cómo mierda quieren que las llame "queridas" después de todo lo que le hicieron a mi bendita persona? Bueno, les diré Queridas porque sigo siendo un caballero._

_A ver, "queridas", repitan después de mí: Izuna es hombre, Izuna no es una chica *. Izuna es hombre, Izuna no es una chica. Repítanlo hasta que se les quede grabado en sus cabezas. ¿Qué acaso tengo que desnudarme para demostrárselos? Ustedes solo díganme dónde y cuándo y yo se los demostraré. Tampoco tengo que ver con Madara-niisan, ¡ni con el cabeza de cebolla Senju! Y si fuera así, YO sería el seme. Tengo toda la pinta de ser un seme bien hecho y derecho._

_Fuera de todo eso, estoy encantado. Al menos mantienen mi nombre vivo, no como Kishimoto que nomás me olvidó. Estoy complacido porque siempre me ponen como un shinobi fuerte. Uno que puede aplastar malditos conejos*._

_¿Mi única petición? Como reparo al daño moral que he sufrido por ser confundido con una chica y tomado como un enclenque uke, solo les pido algo insignificante que me ayudará en mi camino al poder. Quiero un cojín con forma de rinnengan. Tampoco estaría mal un peluche con forma de Minion (de Bob si es posible)._

_Con cariño,_

_Uchiha Izuna._

_PD: Me importa un cacahuate los chillidos de Shisui: no-les-enviaré-galletas._

_._

_Escritoras de Fanfictions:_

_Soy Itachi._

_No, no pienso casarme con ninguna de ustedes. No ukeo a Deidara, ¡ni a Sasuke! Mucho menos soy uke de Kisame._

_Como indemnización, quiero un paquete de dangos._

_Adiós._

_._

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_Este año Tobi se ha portado bien, muy bien. ¡Tobi es un buen chico!_

_Tobi siempre tendía su cama, barría la cueva de Akatsuki y zurcía los calcetines de sus senpais porque Tobi siempre fue un buen chico. Es más, hasta Deidara-senpai lo reconocía; si siempre decía "¡Muérete, hm!", senpai tan bueno que deseaba que Tobi muriera para ir al cielo. Pero el cielo no se parece al cielo: pensaba que había nubes y ángeles cantando (¡Tobi quería unirse a su coro celestial!); aquí todo es rojo y hay mucho fuego. ¡Tal vez sea el cielo especial para los Uchiha!_

_Tobi quiere:_

_-Un paquete de masa para jugar de Play Dodo, pero de las que resisten al calor, por fis._

_-Un triciclo. Al último se le poncharon las llantas misteriosamente._

_-Otro muñeco de Diego, el compañero de Nora la Podadora. Pero que sus ojitos sean pintados, es que la última vez Madara-sama y Shisui-san le sacaron los ojos para jugar a las canicas._

_-El último disco de un tal Justino Barbie. No es para Tobi, es para Sasuke-kun, es que cada vez que los vecinos ponen sus canciones, se ponen como loquito e Itachi-senpai se ríe y dice que a Sasuke le gusta Justino Barbie*. Tobi cree que sí le gusta mucho, porque hasta rompe cosas con tal de ir a la casa de los vecinos para escuchar más cerca._

_-Un yoyo._

_Por fis, Santa, por fis, por fis, por fis, tráemelos, ¿síiiiiiiii?_

_Tobi._

_._

_Fanfictioners. ¿Hola?_

_No sé cómo escribirles, si se supone que yo me acabo de "rehabilitar"._

_No importa._

_Veamos. Puedo tolerar que en sus fics yo no sea hokage. Puedo tolerar que no me emparejen con Rin y puedo tolerar que aún piensen que soy el viejo Madara. ¿Pero quién madres les dio permiso para shippearme con Kakashi? ¡Yo no soy su maldito uke! ¡Él sería el mío si yo me lo propusiera!_

_Lo peor es que aún piensan que tengo doble personalidad y que una de ellas es ese estúpido retrasado mental con cara de piruleta._

_Al menos con Deidara yo soy el activo. ¿Pero en serio creen que soy un jodido suicida para estar con ese sicópata que siempre me quería matar?_

_Quiero un perro como indemnización._

_Uchiha OBITO._

_._

_Fanfictioners:_

_Perfecto. Con esas pintas de fanfickers inocentes podremos expandir la idea del mal. Ese sadismo y actitud de "me vale madres…"/"me la suda lo que me digas" es lo que necesito en mi ejército para dominar el mundo._

_Los quiero para mi retorno en la batalla épica contra esos estúpidos de Konoha. ¡Ja! No sabrán ni qué los golpeó._

_Uchiha Madara,_

_Muerto, pero sigo siendo el rey._

_PD: yo también exijo un Minion._

Bien.

Perfecto.

Amenazas, quejas y berrinches, ese es el martirio que debe soportar todo fanfictioner que se mete con los Uchiha.

¡Pero la vida sigue!

Por eso es hora de que los fan-autores corran por sus vidas. O que sonrían malignamente y hagan lo les dé la gana. Yo haré esto último, porque soy una Villana al estilo Uchiha (bueno: solo aprendiz).

.

..

…

*Me atraparon, soy la única que confundió a Izuna con una chica.

*Véase el rol del Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

*Es sarcasmo.

Canciones: Chiquitita de ABBA, "el Aventurero" cantada por Pedro Infante y "El Rey" de José Alfredo Jiménez.

Me gusta el yaoi, pero pensé ¿qué dirían los Uchiha si leyeran nuestros fics? Mi única forma de agradecer sus comentarios, follows y Favoritos es escribiendo, ¿ya ven cuánto los quiero? Incluso les puse la carta colada de Tobi ;) (sé que Tobi y Obito son el mismo, pero me gusta separarlos, jajaja).

Visiten mi perfil, ¡verán algo que les gustará!

Cinlayj2, Uchiha Hyuga Hinata Guest, Blacklady Hyuuga, The Horn Maker, Miss Haruno99 y dante . sprada . 1276 ¡me emociona leerlos tanto como ustedes se emocionan conmigo! Un comentario es capaz de alegrarme el día!

¡Los quiero un montón carajo!


	6. Atención

Hola, nenes y nenas.

Este no es un capítulo normal, pero es un aviso que nos importa a todos los usuarios de Fanfiction. Net

Me uní a la campaña contra el software malicioso que está atacando la página (por lo tanto, a nosotros también), si ven sus redes sociales encontrarán esta campaña. ¿De qué se trata? De reportar todas las páginas web que copian ilegalmente el contenido de Fanfiction . Net y lo usan como carnada para que la gente entre en ellos y se vean llenos de publicidad engañosa, virus, malaware en general. ¡Nos están plagiando en nuestras propias narices!

Tu perfil, tus historias, todo esto está siendo copiado en este momento por aquellas páginas que se parecen a fanfiction, pero no lo son. Me fui a cerciorar de que mis fics, "Webeando Online" y el "Curso para villanos por el clan Uchiha", estaban siendo copiados por esas páginas, sin mi permiso, usándolos como cebo para que algún lector curioso entre en ellas y se vea bombardeado por spam y publicidad engañosa que tienen virus y afectar su información personal, incluso el correo electrónico y quién sabe qué más puedan hacer. Aún si no tuvieran virus,ninguno de los autores dimos permiso para que publicaran nuestras historias ahí, por lo que esto es un plagio masivo.

Uno busca en Google un fanfiction, en la lista de resultados aparece el link de Fanfiction . Net, pero, ¡oh, sorpresa!, también aparece que está publicado en sitios como talkfiction . com, thanfiction . org, entre otros, ¡sin permiso!

Pero no se alarmen, simplemente reporten estas páginas con el señor Google. Aquí encontrarán toda la información de qué está pasando, así como una guía para denunciar y dónde hacerlo www. facebook agoradelectoresBeta /posts / 993696897375854? notif _ t = like solo unan los espacios.

Ojo: si encuentran estos sitios, no entren en ellos, porque tienen software malicioso.

Perdón si pensaron que este era un capítulo normal, pero creo que ustedes también tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Los quiero mucho,

Ab Freiheit.


	7. Nivel Obito

**Importante**: Indra les estará hablando, los puntos suspensivos son las "respuestas" de ustedes. Siéntanse libres de imaginar la respuesta que deseen ;)

.

_Imaginen un lugar en blanco, [thousands1] donde ustedes están esperando y entonces cierto Uchiha ancestral aparece..._

.

Ja, ese idiota de verdad pensaba que podría quedarse con la última galleta de Izuna sin que yo lo... ¡Ahhh, la madre! ¿Quiénes son USTEDES?

...

¿Mis discípulos? ¿Curso? ¿Cuál curso?

...

Ah, ese.

...

A ver, a ver, a ver. Uno: Aquí yo mando. Dos: Aquí mando yo. Tres: Yo decido cuándo se publica este sucio curso porque yo mando y si decido que sea cuando llegue el Ragnarok, el Apocalipsis, el despertar de Gea, el retorno de Kaguya-sama o hasta que Severus Snape decida lavarse el pelo, así será. Así que van guardando esos vielgos, esas lanzas y esas antorchas de turba furiosa, y se me van regresando a sus casas...

...

Tengo una macana aquí, lista para golpear a todos los que se atrevan a reprocharnos por nuestra tardanza.

...

A silbarle a sus perros...

...

¡Abucheen a sus abuelas!

...

¿Quién *** me tiró esa botella vacía? ¡Al menos aviéntenme una hermana!

...

¡Una que sea guapa!

...

¡¿Por qué me avientan aguacates y huevos?! ¡¿Qué *** les pasa?! ¿Qué no saben que están muy CAROS?

...

Y si los estoy recogiendo ahora no es porque los Uchiha seamos pobres... Es que... Es que podría hacer un sabroso omelette de huevo, nada más le quito la tierra del piso y... ¿Serían tan amables de ser una turba furiosa que también me aviente queso Oaxaca? A Sasuke le gusta con queso...

...

Gracias.

...

Podrían estar empezando a caerme bien. Aunque no soy fan de las turbas furiosas que me persiguen como si fuera un trozo de carne...

...

Lo sé, lo sé: Soy un sexy bombón para las chicas y un gran maestro para los hombres.

...

¡Bueno YA! O se me calman o no les doy la lección de hoy y... ¡Eh, tú, no toques ahí, que me da cosquillas!

...

¡Que se calmen! ¿Qué creen que es esto, el mercado de pulgas o qué?

...

Así me gusta.

...

Sí, sí, sí, pueden mirarme como si fuera una divinidad: Me lo merezco.

...

No, nadie puede pasar de esta línea que estoy dibujando en el piso. Quiero estar completo para el juego de cartas de mañan... Digo: El plan de conquista al mundo.

...

Mal, mal, mal. Sasuke, Shisui, Itachi... ¿En qué baboso iba?

...

Si me siguen contradiciendo van a pasar cosas malas, se los advierto. A mí no me importa si ellos son sus héroes o qué sé yo, para mí siempre serán unos inútiles. Ahora: ¿En qué baboso iba?

...

Oh.

Obitoooo, Obitooooo... Mi nieto no tan favorito... ¿Cómo, ustedes simples mortales, podrán parecerse si quiera un poquito a la sombra de Óbito?

En realidad nunca lo lograrán, aunque si lo intentan no perderán nada más que tiempo, dinero y su vergüenza. Pero a mí no me importa.

¡Paso número uno!

1\. Tener un Tobi.

Si tienen al Firuláis, al Beethoven, al Chiquito, al Hocicos o al Manchas, no me interesa si ya está acostumbrado a ese nombre, rebautícenlo como Tobi.

Si no tienen un perro, pueden recoger uno de la calle. Los Uchiha podremos ser unos malditos hijos de fruta, pero ni nosotros tenemos alma para maltratar un perro; a un zorro, un gato, un mapache o a un Naruto sí, pero a un perro no.

¿Ya tienen al perro?

Vivan con él, coman con él, duerman con él, báñense con él, haz pipí con él... Lo que sea para que se acostumbren el uno al otro hasta que sean inseparables. Hasta ser uno.

Luego... Ya. Nada más. Solo quería verlos desesperados por encontrar un perro.

...

Entre más feo me miren, más crece mi ego. Soy un villano, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Paso número...

2\. Sacar al niño que llevan dentro.

No, mis vidas, no. ¿Pensaban que _Tobi_ era actuado? Obito es un raro espécimen que tiene dos naturalezas: Ser un Uchiha y... Ser Obito, un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

La verdad es que esto ayuda a hacer tonterías sin pensar en las consecuencias, que todo el mundo baje la guardia por creerte un idiota y que tu senpai favorito mejore sus habilidades explosivas contigo. Mejor aún: sales vivo de cualquier situación y aún no nos explicamos cómo; actuar como un niño es una barrera contra el C-4, el Tsukoyomi o los viejos discursos de Madara.

3\. Conseguir una planta sicópata bipolar llamada Zetsu o Pepino con Patas p Lechuga Podrida.

Sí, consíganlo y envíenlo a X dirección, luego un Uchiha pasará a recogerlo. Nuestra familia está ansiosa por darle el casti... Trato Especial del clan Uchiha. Tiene los derechos reservados, así que no podemos decir fácilmente de qué se trata.

...

No, seducirme a mí no funciona.

...

Ni seduciendo a Itachi lograrán que se los diga. Es más, ya quiero verlos intentándolo, jajajajajaja.

...

4\. Tener una calabaza.

¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que la máscara de Obito era de jade con brillantes zafiros coloreados a la mala con crayones anaranjados de cinco pesos? Naaaaa, Obito originalmente tenía la manía de meter su cabeza en las calabazas cuando estaba muy avergonzado. Sumen uno mas uno. Sí, no fue muy creativo al hacer su máscara.

En realidad, el fetiche de Obito es sentirse como un luchador enmascarado, así que no le rompas la ilusión diciéndole que se ve idiota con ella. No nos robes la diversión de verlo diario con ella.

5\. Conseguir tres enanos con baja autoestima y con muchas ganas de destruir el mundo.

Si uno de ellos tiene el Rinnengan, ganan 100 puntos; si fueron entrenados por Jiraya, pierden 200; si uno tiene algo así como metalofilia, preocúpense; si también tiene necrofilia, eviten que aprenda el Edo Tensei o que lea Frankenstein, o se arrepentirán.

6\. Contratar un buen publicista que cobre barato.

Ya saben, si algún día quieren crear una organización de villanos súper malvada _famosa,_ necesitarán que alguien más se mueva por el bajo mundo de la publicidad.

Porque ahí donde haya un Pein con hambre de fama, habrá un Obito desganado que tendrá que cumplirle el capricho Y contratar alguien que haga el trabajo sucio.

El paquete también incluye varios chismosos que vayan de pueblo en pueblo diciendo que Akatsuki es tan mala, tan mala que: Atacó tal villa, asaltó tal Otso, no pagó la factura de la luz, sube los pies al sillón, etc., etc., etc.

6\. Tener complejo de niñeroa.

En inherente al paso número 5. Por desgracia. No, no tenemos ningún tip para desarrollar ese defecto, ningún Uchiha soporta a los niños.

Sólo Itachi (más o menos), pero... Meh. Enciérrense en un jardín de niños, a ver si así desarrollan ese defecto. No nos hacemos responsables si esos pequeños demonios los atacan. O su maestras locas. O sus madres locas.

¡No es que me haya pasado antes!

...

¡Al paso 7!

Paso...

7\. Estar en la _friendzone_.

Si alguien ya lo está, que no me agradezca por recordarle esa parte de su mísera existencia. De nada.

Los que no lo están, hay muchas razones:

A) No les gusta alguien.

B) Ya tienen pareja. Felicidades: Gracias a que siguen este curso la/el susodicho terminará mandándolos a la China porque al final ustedes no la/lo considerarán dignoa.

Si esa es alguna de sus razones,que se obligue a que le guste alguien y que se _friendzonee_ solo.

C) Hay algún asexual por ahí.

No hay problema, solo finja que le gusta su mejor amigoa y también _friendzonearse_ solo.

Yo creo que ninguna persona vale que uno sufra por ella (excepto si es un Uchiha), pero el nivel Óbito lo requiere.

¿Ya se _friendzonearon_?

Perfecto. Ahora mándenloa a la China aunque los quieran mucho, porque un Uchiha nunca se arrastra por el amor de alguien que no le quiere.

Ahhh, se siente bien.

...

¡Oigan! Esto no es el psicólogo. Si quieren desahogarse de sus penas de amor, allá en la esquina hay una cantina muy buena que se llama La Escuelita. Sirven botanas y la primera ronda es gratis para los que tienen el corazón roto. Pero es sólo para mayores de edad; los niños vayan a desahogarse con lechita de vainilla, como Sasuke.

...

Y he aquí el último paso:

8\. Conseguir un Kakashi.

Los de este tipo no son fácil de encontrar, pero pueden hacer el intento acampando junto a una tienda de juguetes para Niños Mayores de 18, y examinar muy bien a sus clientes. Probablemente encontrarán Jirayas, Ebisus o Itachis, pero concéntrense en encontrar algún Kakashi.

También pueden aplicar los métodos de los niveles anteriores. Como sea.

¿Kakashi encontrado?

Perfecto, es hora de fastidiarlo como nunca. Fastidiarlo, fastidiarlo, fastidiarlo. Si están en el modo Tobi, el talento es natural y podrán fastidiar desde a Kakashis serios hasta senpais mandones.

...

Adiosito... Espero que nunca vuelvan a dejarlos entrar a esta zona del espacio Uchiha o voy a castigar al guardia de seguridad...

.

..

...

¡Hey!

Soy mala, no actualizo pronto :V Pero no puedo forzarme a escribir, el fic me saldría muy feo.

No sé cómo agradecer su paciencia más que con publicar. Ya tengo en mente el de Madara, pero no prometo mucho ;)

Quiero estar más en contacto con ustedes, cada jueves publico en mi perfil un semanario con noticias mías, adelantos de este y otros fics, ideas nuevas, encuestas, preguntas, ¡Nuestro espacio! Por cierto, estoy haciendo un fic sobre las personificaciones de los países Latinoamericanos y necesito gente que me ayude con las personalidades, los dialectos y vida de todos, ¿Le entran?

Gracias por sus comentarios: Pain-99 (por 2), Terpsicore de Geminis, mi comadre Ucia Hyuga Hinata, RedDemon21, The Horn Maker, Cinlayj2, Dante. Sprada, mi otra comadre Holy van God, Karina581 y Zafiel, que los leí, me dieron ánimos y me dije ¡A la China mi dolor de cabeza, voy a actualizar hoy!

Los quiero del suelo al cielo, ida y vuelta mil veces. ¡ Perdónenme por hacerlos esperar!


End file.
